Despair in the Court
by Ptroxsora
Summary: Agent Carolina York was randomly chosen to be executed by Monobear. (Dangan Manor 2 one-shot inspired by my character's completely random execution.)


The remaining students at the Kyoto Studios were dropped into what looked like a normal courtroom. They had just finished the case of Madeline Ellison, having discovered that she committed suicide. Monobear refused to let them off without an execution. He had randomly chosen someone to execute, and that had been Carolina York, SHSL Attorney. All of the students were horrified, having various levels of attachment to her.

Leonard "Leon" Phoenix had been dating her, and they had given each other something to escape for and believe in. He was mortified by the idea of her death.

Texas Church had it far worse. Tex was an AI named Beta, based off of Carolina's mother, Allison. Hearing the monochrome bear call out her daughter's name, she tried her best to bargain her daughter's life, but nothing worked.

Carolina landed behind a table, hitting a chair hard. She thanked her heavy cyan armor for the little bit of protection. The chair slided up to the table, wedging her in with no escape.

_Dammit._

Tex landed in the jury booth and was quickly strapped down by a seatbelt to prevent her from getting up and saving Carolina.

The other students, Wade, Shiki, Yumi, Rin, Haruhi and Leon, all landed in the benches to watch, also being strapped down by the seatbelts.

Monobear appeared at the court, well, multiple Monobears. Eleven joined Tex at the jury's booth, and she tried to attack, only for her arms and legs to be strapped to the bench. One Monobear landed at the prosecution's stand, another at the ballif, and a final one was at the judge's stand.

"Attention! We are now beginning the trial of Carolina York," Judge Monobear declared.

"What did I do?" Carolina demanded, jerking her helmet off to show her green eyes wide with terror and her orange-red hair looking incredibly disheveled.

"You killed many people! Your crimes cannot go unpunished!" Prosecution Monobear declared.

"Please, show us your evidence," Judge Monobear said.

"Of course." Prosecution Monobear pulled up several pictures on a large TV, displaying them to everyone. There were bodies, lots of bodies. There were people she recognized as Insurrectionists, there was the Flamethrower Insurrectionist, clones of Tex. Thousands of dead bodies were showed, all of them killed by Carolina. She didn't react at all to the pictures of people violently killed by her, it was the last one that really got her.

A man dressed in yellow armor reminiscent to hers was shown, a yellow helmet tucked underneath one arm. He was smiling at the camera, his sea green eyes cheerful.

"York..." Carolina whispered, a single tear sliding down her face.

"These are the people that 'Agent' Carolina has killed, most of them without any regret," Prosecution Monobear declared. "But her most brutal kill was her teammate and former lover, Agent New York. This monster allowed him to be killed brutally, not even trying to save him."

"That... that's not true!" Carolina objected. "I... I didn't kill York! I swear that I..."

"Shut up!" Prosecution Monobear commanded. "As you all can clearly tell, this horrid excuse for a woman is guilty!"

Judge Monobear pounded his gavel at his stand. "The jury will now make their decision."

The jury of Monobear's whispered a bit, and Tex could be heard over the noise, shouting as loud as her vocal processors would allow, "Not guilty! Not guilty, dammit!"

Ignoring Tex, the Monobears came to a decision. "We find Agent Carolina York guilty as charged."

Judge Monobear nodded, banging his gavel on his stand. Behind Carolina, a massive gavel slammed down on her, crushing her to a bloody pulp.

"No!" Tex yelled, horrified. She tugged at her bonds as much as she could, but it was useless.

Carolina York, SHSL Attorney had been executed.

**Well, I'm sure you can tell I was in the mood to write something for the RP, Dangan Manor 2. This was written to give my character Carolina York a more detailed execution, and hopefully bring back the despair some of us felt when Carolina was executed! I probbaly won't do another of these, but until next time, this is Ptroxsora, signing out.**


End file.
